Scanned images, and particularly scanned text, are increasing in popularity and importance as more digital information gets stored online. However, in many cases, a scanned image may be prone to poor quality. For example, images of textual or black and white content may suffer from quality concerns related to image clarity, glyph smoothness, glyph pixel correctness or other issues. Particularly, a book, magazine or some other textual source that is scanned with a low quality scanner may suffer from one or more of the quality issues described above.